a beautiful relationship
by xallyouneedisonex
Summary: the saddest thing is to see it fall apart. the best thing is to see it flourish again.


a beautiful relationship

_& the saddest thing is to see it fall apart. the best thing is to see it flourish again._

she walks with her head down as people look at how lifeless she's become. melina, her latina friend, keeps wondering if all her friend needs is a good slap across the face to wake her up and reliaze that she doesn't nee him.

_him._

whenever he was mentioned, she'd blink back tears or just leave with an excuse and cry. the brunette drags her feet out of the hall floor's of the arena smackdown was being held in and to the concrete sidewalk.

things had changed since she had been drafted. some for the better. most for the worst. it was the first time in a couple of months that she had seen him, ignoring the fact that she watched his matches when she was in the diva's locker room back in raw.

she sighs heavily and drags herself to sit on a bench just outside the arena. no one was out at this time, not counting the cars. it was too cold, the snow flakes falling from the heaven's above to the ground below. and there she was. a lifeless brunette on a green wood bench in her purple and black attire. she didn't belong in that picture. right now, she really didn't care whether she belonged her or there because recently, she hasn't fit in anywhere.

tapping her feet on the pavement below, she sits up and places her hand on either side of her as she watches her boots move on the pavement. little moves like taps. she leans against the bench once again, looking at her palms. red. probably from the snow or the fact she was practically putting all her weight on them.

sighing again, she runs a hand throughout her curls as she notices the snow. she stretches out her hand and snow flakes make contact with her palm. cold. wet. they melt at her slight touch, causing her fingers to get bright red, much like the rest of her palm.

she frowns as the tips of her fingers touch her cheek. cold. she shivers a bit and swing her feet back and forth while looking out at the sky line. a dark blue with hints of indigo peaking from the edges. she slightly smiles as she sees the city. large buildings. bright lights. she had become used to the city after a while. now, without the sounds from the city, she couldn't go to sleep. they were in los angles, his home town.

she grips the bench's seat tighter with her hands as she remebers what they had. a beautiful relationship, it was. really. until their schedules got in their way and melina stepped in. the brunette couldn't blame her for what happened, melina was a very beautiful woman who always got what she wanted. even though she wasn't a bitch anymore.

a beautiful relationship. crumbled into nothing. now, the memories had come back when she was drafted. hard and painfully. whenever the saw eachother, they'd ignored eachother and walk away. even though both wanted something very different. there were no conversations, no "hello's" or "goodbye's" anymore. like neither existed in eachothers world. they were both invisible to eachother.

she hears someone else's footsteps but decides to ignore it. they come closer and the person sits next to her. her grips becomes tighter, her hands probably a painful red by now. the person next to her places a hand on her thigh and sighs painfully.

the person ,too, rembers their time together. she relaxes a bit at their touch, her grip loosening. he plucks her fingers off of the edge of the green bench and intertwines their fingers together as they hold hands for the first time in a long time. actually, its the first physical contact they've had in a long time. a painfully long time.

"is it really over?" he asks her, his voice a whisper.

she shrugs, "if you want it to be."

he sighs and his fingers make their way under her chin, making her look at him. he notices the tears in her brown eyes and she notices the pain in his eyes. they know eachother, inside, out. do they hate it? maybe. maybe not.

"i love you, i always will." he grabs her, pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. they sit there, remembering the past. dreaming about the future. enjoying this moment, now. she finally feels the cold that she's been ignoring for so long. she shivers and he pulls off his jacket before placing it on her, like a blanket. she twirls her finger on the tips of her honey brown curls.

"will it work out?" she questions herself and him. he shrugs as re-positions herself so she's sitting ontop of him, straddling him. his arms around her waist, hers around his as her head lay on his chest.

"we can make this work, trust me." he speaks softly as he runs a hand down her curls and kisses the top of her head. she looks up at him and he looks down at her.

"we'll make this work." he senses the hesitation in her eyes and assures her with a small smile. she knows that he's telling the truth and places her head back on his chest.

"promise?" there she goes again, being a hesitant scaredy cat. she scolds herself, hoping that her hesitantness didn't lead him away. she wanted nothing more than to be with him. without getting her heart shattered, again. he nods and she looks up at him again.

"promise. you and me. forever." she smiles as he leans down and kisses her softly before they pull away and she rests her head back on his chest.

"i loved you mickie laree james." he whispers to her. she smiles and her hear soars as she hears his words.

"i love you too, john morrison." Mickie whispers back to John as he smiles.

"Now, lets get inside before you freeze." Mickie laughs at his words but lets him carry her inside and to his locker room.

_like? i'm all about one shots now._


End file.
